Her Beautiful Soul
by KenshinObsessed
Summary: Songfic. Sano reflects on how much he wants Megumi and what he'll do to get her. First fic. Uses Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. R&R please!


Her Beautiful Soul

Disclamer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin (though God knows i wish i did) or this song...ya

A/N: ok...this is my first fanfic I've ever been brave enough to post. It's also the first songfic I've ever done. So please, go easy and tell me what you think!

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul _

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful

Ever since first meeting her, saving her from Kanryuu, he felt something for her. Something that he just couldn't quite place. Every time he was around her, every time he thought of her, he felt like he would give up all the other women for just her.

_I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

He wanted her to want him like he wanted her. He wanted to find a way to show her exactly how he felt.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Well, yeah he could simply go to any whore house and have as many beautiful women as he wanted, but when he did, it wouldn't feel right and he would just imagine it was her he as holding. He wanted only her and herself.

_  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_  
_If she rejected him, he would keep trying. He wanted to have her in his arms. He would spend every second of every day showing her just how much he loved her.

_  
Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward_

She probably wouldn't accept it right away. She was just that kind of woman. However, he wasn't sure he could wait that long. It would be perfectly alright with him if they got together right then.

_  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry cmon lets try  
_

He had it all planned out. He would love her eternally. He would take all the pressures he could off her shoulders. He wouldn't ever think of leaving her or hurting her.

_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

He could have any prostitute he wanted. But he wanted all his love to go to one woman. He wanted to give her everything and love her everyday no matter how long it took. He wanted to hold her and her alone.

_  
Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too _

Was it insane for a rough fighter for hire and a delicate doctor to get together? Could she possibly want him too? He certainly hoped so.

_  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide  
_

He wasn't going to do anything that wasn't worth her while. He seriously hoped she felt the same way. He wanted to know exactly what she thought of him. There was no point in covering it up anymore; he couldn't stand not being with her.

_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

He could have anyone he wanted; well then, he wanted her. No matter what, she would be his. He would make sure of that despite any obstacle she or anyone else threw at him. He would run after her till she said what he wanted to hear, and when she did, he would never let her go.

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

End Note: umm what did you think? Please review. I'm actually not quite that fond of Sano and Megumi but I love this song and wanted to write a fic on it. This was the only couple that went with it. I don't dislike this couple, but i would have much rather liked to do Misao and Soujiro maybe. Anyway, please please please tell me what you think!


End file.
